Over
by absolutefaith
Summary: 'We don't go there anymore… It's over.' [Tag for 6x15]


I just re-watched "The Killer in the Crosshair" - yes, I have the habit of watching old episodes - not only because it is one of my favorite episode of the sixth season, but also because of all the tension between the characters. And I'm not just talking about the whole Broadsky thing.

I apologize for any mistakes.

I don't own Bones. *sigh*

* * *

"_Have you talked to her about it?"_

"_We don't go there anymore… It's over."_

As he drove to her place to drop her off, he kept playing the events that happened during these last few days.

Broadsky deciding who's suppose to die and taking the matter into his own hands, Paula's suicide, Bones comparing him with Broadsky…

"_From where I stand, you are good, and Broadsky is bad."_

Discretly, as he waited for the traffic light to turn green, he looked at her. She was checking her phone, completely unaware of her surroundings – or at least, that 's what it seemed.

He feels that the image of her saying that will never be completely out of his mind.

"_I'm standing right beside you, Booth. Like always. Like I always will."_

- Booth?

Focusing his attention on her, he blinked twice – Yeah?

- The light is green.

He looked at the damn sign and drove off – Oh, right, yeah.

- Is there a problem?

He gripped the wheel just a little tighter – No, it's nothing. Forget it.

- Booth, we already agreed that we are not allowed to say "forget it" to your partner. – She arched one of her eyebrows – So?

He smiled a little – It really is nothing, Bones. I was just, you know, thinking about the case.

- Oh.

He didn't need to look at her to know that she was thinking her way through something.

- I am thinking about that too. – She gave him one of those crooked smiles – And I hope that everything is okay between us. I… I never meant to compare you-

- Bones, it's alright. – He interrupts her, when he notice that she is struggling with what she is going to say.

- No, Booth, it is not alright. I hurt your feelings during this case, and partners can't do that with one another.

(As he listened he couldn't help but notice that they've been doing that to each other for a long, long time. Hurting one another, making emends.

When everything went wrong?)

- What I meant is that... I... - She is now looking everywhere - I know you. I know who you are. You and Broadsky have similarities but... I know _you_.

He parked his car in front of her place and looked at her. He could feel the desperation in her voice, could see the need in those tormented grey eyes.

She needed him to see, to understand what she sees, everyday.

He smiled. Not only because he could - finally! - understand what she's saying, but because maybe, just maybe, they're not that far away from each other.

Maybe things could go back to what the way it used to be.

- I know, Bones. - He wanted so much to hold her hand, give her a hug, to be more close to her, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. It's over. - And I'm sorry too.

Relieved, she smiled too.

- It's okay.

Yes, it's not like it used to be.

But, despite everything that happened, they know each other. They know each other and, in that moment, in this precise moment inside his truck, with her smile and his smirk, his tired brown eyes against her hopeful ones, this apology means so much more, because they're not talking about the case anymore.

They're talking about them, about what happened between them. It's not over, it's far from over and suddenly, it's like they're starting all over again. They don't recognize each other. At least, not like they used to.

Except, it will be easier this time.

She got out of the car but, before she could enter her building, he called her from inside the car.

- Bones?

She turned - Yes?

- See you tomorrow.

Her smile is bigger now and his heart skipped a beat as he waited for her answer. - See you tomorrow, Booth.

They are not going to fix their broken relationship in one night.

But it's a start.

For the first time in a very long time, instead of moving to the opposite sides of the world, they're both willing to try.

It may be nothing but, tonight, for him, for them, it's everything.

_"Like always."_

She entered the building and he stared at the road ahead of him.

Giving one last glance to the entrance of her place, he feels a little bit better, a little bit warmer, a little bit - he dare say - happy.

They are not okay. But they will be.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
